NEW LIFE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [Modification Canon] - [FLUFF] / Rencana Kami-sama memang indah. Kehidupan yang awalnya penuh air mata dan penderitaan kini berubah menjadi penuh kebahagiaan. /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Kakashi x Karin**

 **.**

 **GENRE : Family, Romance**

 **.**

 **RATED : K+ and T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **WARNING (s) : Modification Canon, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Rencana** _ **Kami-sama**_ **memang indah. Kehidupan yang awalnya penuh air mata dan penderitaan kini berubah menjadi penuh kebahagiaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NEW LIFE**

 _ **By**_ **Mell Hinaga Kuran**

 **x x x**

* * *

 _"Sejak kau menjadi sandera Danzo … Kau hanyalah beban untukku, Karin."_

Wanita cantik berambut merah itu harus kembali merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya setiap kali mengingat kejadian tragis beberapa waktu lalu. Dimana ia hampir mati di tangan pria yang begitu dicintainya. Ia rela melakukan dan berkorban apapun, meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri demi menyelamatkan pria itu. Tak masalah. Karena dengan cara itulah ia menunjukkan perasaan cintanya.

Bahkan ia telah berkali-kali hampir mati di tangan musuh hanya untuk melindungi pria itu.

Bahkan ia telah berkali-kali memberikan chakranya untuk pria itu.

Bahkan ia telah berkali-kali merasakan sakit hati karena sikap dingin nan acuh pria itu padanya.

Namun ia selalu bisa bertahan. Menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Menata hatinya kembali agar tetap berada di samping pria itu walau apapun yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya kejadian tak diinginkan terjadi. Dimana ia dibuang begitu saja oleh pria itu bagaikan sampah tak berguna.

Sungguh tragis memang. Namun itulah yang terjadi. Kini ia memilih untuk melupakan semuanya. Melupakan masa lalunya yang buruk kemudian menggantinya dengan kehidupan baru yang jauh lebih baik.

Kini Karin telah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Diakui sebagai warga desa Konohagakure, bekerja sebagai tenaga medis di rumah sakit desa, dan berusaha menjadi seorang istri yang baik untuk pria yang telah menikahinya enam bulan lalu.

Alangkah sempurnanya hidup Karin. Bahkan jika diingat kembali, kejadian tragis waktu itulah yang pada akhirnya menuntun ia pada kehidupan membahagiakan saat ini. Ia tak menyesalinya sedikitpun. Justru ia sangat bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_. Sangat sangat bersyukur.

"Melamun lagi." Suara bariton yang begitu familiar membuyarkan lamunan Karin.

Sosok pria tampan berambut perak pun muncul dari balik pintu. Melangkah masuk mendekati sang istri yang tengah termenung di balkon _apartment_ mereka.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Kakashi." Sambut Karin sembari tersenyum manis. Segera memberikan pelukkan mesra pada suami tercintanya. Menikmati kehangatan dan aroma menenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh kekar sang suami.

" _Tadaima._ " Kakashi pun membalas pelukkan. Melilitkan tangannya pada punggung dan pinggang ramping Karin. Erat dan protektif. Menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang wanita itu. Menghirup aroma khas yang membuatnya candu. "Jangan terlalu sering melamun! Itu tak baik." Ia memulai ceramah singkatnya. Ceramah yang selalu berisi hal yang sama setiap waktunya.

Sebuah senyuman geli tersungging di bibir tipis Karin mendengar ucapan Kakashi, "Aku tahu. Tapi … Aku tak bisa jika sehari saja tak memikirkan dirimu dan dirinya."

Kerutan di dahi Kakashi bermunculan, menandakan ia tengah berpikir sesuatu dan tak terlalu suka dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan istrinya itu.

"Kau memikirkan Sasuke lagi?" Tanya Kakashi _to the point_. Melepas pelukkan diantara mereka. Memandangi wajah cantik Karin yang terlihat lelah.

Senyuman di wajah Karin kian melebar, "Kalau kukatakan iya, apa kau akan cemburu lagi?" Nada jahil tersemat di ucapannya tersebut. Memainkan jemari lentiknya di dada bidang Kakashi.

Helaan nafas berat mengalun dari bibir mantan hokage keenam itu, "Lihatlah Nak! Ibumu malah memikirkan pria lain. Seharusnya yang ada dipikiran Ibumu hanya Ayah saja, benar kan?" Tangan besarnya mengusap lembut perut Karin yang sedikit membuncit. Dimana keberadaan buah cinta mereka telah tumbuh baik di dalam sana.

Tawa renyah Karin keluar begitu saja. Namun terlihat anggun tak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Kini wanita itu telah banyak berubah. Baik pola pikir, tingkah laku, maupun penampilannya. Siapapun akan merasa terkejut melihat Karin yang sekarang—termasuk pria yang memperhatikannya dari jauh sejak sebelum kedatangan Kakashi.

"Kau masih saja suka cemburu pada Sasuke. Padahal sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Ayah." Ujar Karin masih tersenyum geli melihat sikap suaminya yang pencemburu.

"Tentu saja aku harus cemburu. Itu tandanya aku mencintaimu." Kakashi berlutut di hadapan Karin. Memeluk perut sang istri penuh kasih dan hati-hati. Menempelkan pipinya disana. "Ah, sepertinya iapun setuju dengan pendapatku." Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampan yang biasanya terlihat malas dan tak bersemangat itu ketika merasakan gerakan-gerakan aktif di dalam perut istrinya.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalian yang menang." Ujar Karin mengalah. Membelai kepala Kakashi sembari tersenyum lembut. Kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Aku hanya berpikir … Betapa indahnya rencana _Kami-sama_ terhadap kehidupanku. Dulu awalnya aku merasa sangat terluka dan menderita, namun pada akhirnya aku mengerti sesuatu hal. Jika Sasuke tak melukaiku dan membuatku hampir mati waktu itu, maka kau tak akan datang menolongku. Kita mungkin tak akan pernah bertemu dan berakhir bahagia seperti sekarang."

Pria yang masih mengenakan seragam anbu itupun hanya terdiam mencermati setiap kata yang diucapkan Karin. Senyuman di bibirnya kian melebar namun tak sampai menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Ia sedikit meeratkan pelukkan di perut Karin. Memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan setiap detik yang berlalu bersama orang terkasih.

"Kau benar." Kakashi berujar pelan. Lega sekaligus bahagia. "Kita memang sudah seharusnya bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ setiap waktu. Karena takdir _Kami-sama_ yang telah menyatukan kita." Ujarnya lagi.

"Hm." Karin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kakashi. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk kepala suaminya. Memejamkan mata menikmati momen indah yang tercipta. "Aku mencintaimu …" Dan ucapan itulah yang menutup pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Akupun mencintaimu …" Balas Kakashi tulus. Ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di puncak perut Karin seraya berbisik pelan, "Ayah juga mencintaimu, Anakku. Cepatlah lahir! Ayah dan Ibu sudah tak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu."

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Tanpa menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang memandang sendu namun penuh kelegaan kearah mereka.

"Sepertinya kau telah hidup berbahagia, Karin. Aku lega melihatnya." Ujar sosok misterius itu sembari mengulum senyum. Sangat tipis. Kemudian menghilang dalam sekejap mata.

Rencana _Kami-sama_ memang indah. Kehidupan yang awalnya penuh air mata dan penderitaan kini berubah menjadi penuh kebahagiaan. Hal itulah yang terjadi pada Karin Uzumaki—yang kini telah berubah namanya menjadi Karin Hatake.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OWARI-**

* * *

 **[A/N:]**

 **Kembali hadir dengan crackpair XD**

 **Karin x Kakashi.**

 **Sejak pertemuan pertama dua tokoh ini, aku jadi ngeship sama mereka.**

 **Jadilah kali ini aku membuat fic mereka :-)**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
